FA and RC Visit CC
6/27/2011 08:44 PM Back to 2011 Logs Arcee First Aid Hot Rod Mouse Murusa Protofire Arcee pulls in to Crystal City. She transforms as soon as she stops. First Aid looks around as he enters the customs area of Crystal City- the first time he's been there since joining the 'Bots. Murusa is at the gates with a few veterans and a new guard that is training to check those waiting to enter the city proper. Her guard garb shifts around her as she moves, the coloration of it an indication of her rank among the guard here. Protofire strides along as well. He had polished himself up nicely since returning to active duty, escorted by two Aides. His specific rank was still in question at this time as the Brass decided what he shall be since he had returned, but had immense experience. He walks along toward Murusa, although his optics brighten as he sees the Autobots coming in. Arcee nods at Murusa and Protofire. "Hi," she says, "It's a good thing you're here. Now all we need to do is figure out what to do about Vespa." Mouse appears from Residential Suburbs. "Hello," First Aid says politely. "We were hoping to speak with ... I'm not sure who we need to speak with, to be honest. The Autobots would like Crystal City's assistance in dealing with the situation in Cubicron involving Lifeline- a neutral medic- being threatened by Vespa, a criminal." Murusa cocks her head toward the Autobots as they arrive. "Good cycle Autobots." she states softly, then a smile to Protofire. "Vespa?" she inquires. Then she glances at Protofire again at the mention of the medic, "I am familiar with Lifeline. A fine individual and excellent medic." Hot Rod continues to move quietly with the group. The young cavalier seems to be clueless as to the mission. He sighs thinking may he should have paid more attention to those boring briefings. He looks to Arcee and starts to say something but stops when his attention is caught by their obvious destination. "Ah yes. We already went to assist her briefly once with Vespa." remarks Protofire as he nods in agreement to Murusa "What sort of assistance did you wish? " he glances sharply to Hot Rod, giving a disapproving frown. "We need to do something that protects Lifeline and her patients, but doesn't somehow cause Vespa to take it out on the residents of Crystal City," Arcee says, "Any idea who we should be talking with about this?" First Aid nods. "The situation with Vespa is only getting worse. Now he's got his thugs going after her patients, too." Murusa shifts her attention to the late arrival of Hot Rod, then hmms to the question from Arcee, "You are talking to two of them, my dear." she notes sagely, "I am unsure if the Hierophant is seeing anyone this solar cycle. He does need to meditate and seek Primus' counsel after all." She nods to First Aid, "I understand your concern, truly I do. But Crystal City doesn't usually get involved with the affairs of other neutral cities." "Well, that's something," Arcee says, "So, what do you think we should do?" "He is within the Chamber of Light, last I heard. And is not to be disturbed." he nods in agreement to Murusa "Yes. I do not know if we can assist any more directly. We do need to look after our own. But if you have an idea or suggestion, perhaps we can find a way to help." he points out to both. With a scoot, Mouse zips next to Murusa and transforms into his Robot mode. "Hi Murusa! Hi Protofire and Arcee!" Mouse grins and waves excitedly, Mouse ooohs, "Ooh, hi new people!" Mouse looks SO happy to meet all these people, not even thinking if he's bothering Murusa or her friends. First Aid shakes his head. "I think-" he glances at Arcee for confirmation- "That the Autobots are willing to take care of the situation as far as the actual security side of things goes. But Cubicron is neutral, and no one wants to overstep their bounds and upset you here." He glances at the newcomer. "Hello." He smiles. Murusa shifts her attention to Mouse and pats him affectionately upon his head, "Hello dear." she smiles to him. "We have tried to deal with the criminal element before with you Autobots before. It did not end well, especially for Ironhide." she notes grimly. "You will need more than your numbers, young mech." Protofire smile at Mouse, his stern face softening a little. And then he looks at First Aid considering his words, and then nodding at Murusa "Sometimes, wits are the better way to do it. Beat him at his own game, so to speak." "Yes, that's right," Arcee says, nodding at First Aid. "We just don't want to step on any toes." First Aid shrugs. "I wasn't around then, so I don't know about that-" (and maybe he should have researched a little better in the archives before this mission, the first non-medical assignment he's done since joining the 'Bots) "but if you have any suggestions, we'd be happy to take them back to the commanders. All I know is that the situation as it is can't go on. Lifeline's clinic has to be safe for neutrals in Cubicron to use." Mouse beams a smile over to Protofire as well. "Hi Protofire!" Mouse walks over to him and greets him with a hug. Ah, the naivety of youth. "Whatcha talking about?" Mouse asks, looking up at Protofire with wonder. Protofire pauses at the hug, his leg being the one attacked. He pats Mouse on the head and states "Some intercity business is all." he looks up at First Aid and then to Arcee "I do understand, but the Mafia is not one to openly defy so easily, even if your cause is true. It IS Their city. But perhaps. Hmm." he rubs his chin, consideringly. Murusa inclines her head to First Aid, looking thoughtful, "As Protofire stated, you will have to match wits with him. Use your words like a weapon. Wield them to have him see the error of his ways." a glance to the mech in question, "Though openly defying him has its own consequences. If you had someone that could be a go between, a mediator between Lifeline and Vespa.. to come to an agreement so both are content. That may be you answer." "Are you sure that'll work?" Arcee wonders, "We'll try it, but what do we do if that doesn't change his mind?" Mouse frowns a bit and releases his hug. "Sounds serious. I'm sorry to bother you then Protofire, it's just been a while since I've seen you! and I'm excited too!" Mouse bounces up and down on his leg servos, showing that it is so. First Aid shakes his head. "We've been trying that. Streetwise- Vespa's son- has been doing what he can, but Vespa's mind is made up- and if he backs down, apparently he loses face with the other criminals. The neutrals in Cubicron shouldn't have to suffer because of his arrogance." "Not only words, but actions." adds Protofire. Then he smiles at Mouse "Yes, I know. I've been very busy. Excited for what? How is Woofles? ' he asks, and focuses on First Aid again, nodding "on the other hand, perhaps some of his own reasons are valid?" Murusa considers some more and moves over to crouch next to Mouse, she gives him the hug he wants so badly. To the Autobots she looks up towards them from where she crouches, "Perhaps the only way to have things cool down is to have Lifeline not treat anyone involved in the war. At least for awhile until something better presents itself." Hot Rod erks as he gets a dirty look from Protofire he gets the same chill down his frame like when Prowl or Optimus glare at him. The young cavalier looks down at his feet but blinks as he hears the conversation being exchanged. His cavalier instincts kick in, "I don't see what’s the problem.. I mean these guys need our help.. and isn't it our duty to help the mechs in need?" he gestures with large movements of his hands. Everything is so black and white to the youthful. Arcee hmmms. "I don't think she'd go for that," she says, "You know how devoted she is to helping the injured." First Aid frowns. "Asking a medic not to treat mechs who need it is /wrong/. Lifeline won't agree to that, and even if she would, it's just not right." "Yes, but is it wise to help someone who in the future, may end up robbing you? " returns Protofire patiently. Murusa vents softly, "Sometimes we must do things we don't like to do for the greater good." she notes, slowly rising out of her crouch. "You say Vespa must save face. He has to continue on his path and will not alter it. Lifeline is also rather difficult to alter. You are literally between two immovable objects. You must find a way to use your words to get one of them to move, even a little." "OR... find a way for Vespa to back down without saving face. I do not think we have the resources to spare for a full out 'muscle' out against him. They are quite well armed. Hmm. other solutions... "Excited to see you!" Mouse exclaims, continuing to bounce along happily. "Woofles is doing good. Murusa's offered to let me stay at her residence so I've left him there for now. She's helping me train him too." Mouse smiles then is abruptly hugged. Mouse calms down as he leans into her form, smiling and hugging in return. "Missed you too, Murusa. I want to train some more soon you two!" Mouse grins and places his hands on his hips. "Yes, but what would make him back down?" Arcee wonders, "Is there anything he holds in high regard that we could influence him with?" First Aid nods stubbornly. "Medics treat the injured. That's all there is to it," He sighs. "Even if there are consequences from it. I guess what it comes down to, is Crystal City going to object if the Autobots decide to enforce the law in an area that's technically neutral?" Murusa smiles to Mouse, "When I have free time Mouse." she assures him softly, then adds, "I do hope you have been thinking about my question." A pause at Arcee's question, "How much does he love his son? What would a Father do to keep him safe?" she inquires, "Perhaps it is time to use the son to get to the Father. Primus forgive me for suggesting it, but it may be your only hope." a pause to the question from First Aid, "We are not involved in your war, young medic. What your leader does next in this will be his burden to bear." Protofire shakes his head "To be frank, First Aid, we do not care what the Autobots do in territories outside our own. We encourage you to of course, be GOOD, but we also maintain our - yes, as Murusa says." he smiles at Mouse "I am teaching another class tomorrow, substituting for the regular teacher." he explains. Then back to Arcee "What DO you think he holds in high regard? Everyone has a leverage. Love, Family, Money. " "Well, I guess that's the best we can do," Arcee says to First Aid, "Now we'll have to set up a meeting with Vespa to talk this out, I guess." Protofire then finally gets around to Hot Rod's question "The problem is, the HOW you do that. You do have to help mechs in need, but how would you do it then? You cannot use brute force tactics in this case." he asks the Cavalier First Aid shakes his head. "Streetwise is already too involved in this." He's looking at Protofire. Adopted son of Vespa or not, First Aid doesn't want to see his brother used as any sort of leverage or message in this mess. He glances at Arcee. "I think we got the answer we were supposed to, even if it wasn't quite what I expected." He's not sure what he expected- but for the Crystal Guard to simply ignore the fate of neutrals that now lack medical care because of Vespa's power trip wasn't it. Murusa inclines her head to the Bots, "I wish you luck in your endeavor." her words sincerely, hand upon Mouse's shoulder at the moment. "May Primus guide you well." a smile toward Protofire, "I shall have to be sure to attend that class then, sir. I have been practicing very hard." "So I guess that means we should get going now," Arcee says, "I sure hope this works." Protofire nods "I will convey the concerns to Solarix. He will pray on the matter, and if any solutions come up, I will let you know immediately." he promises Mouse waves, standing by Murusa's and Protofire's side, with Murusa's hand still on his shoulder. The sparkling almost looks like he... belongs. "Okay now! Bye bye, come back and visit me soon!" Mouse exclaims, hoping to see the present company again. "Thank you, Protofire-" First Aid says, finally recalling the old mech's name from the day they met outside the city walls. "Thank you both for your time," He halfway bows to Murusa and Protofire, smiling again at Mouse. "I'm ready when you are, Arcee." Murusa nods to them and says, "Safe journey." Hot Rod makes a face at Protofire, "You know.. I honestly don't ever really think that far ahead. I just know when someone needs help, I need to jump in and help.." he shrugs, "Blame my programming." then he looks over to First Aid and Arcee, "Why do I have the feeling we're not going to do anything until Optimus gets to read this on a report and decide." he pauses a moment, "And who is this Vespa person? I've been around the Scorponok long enough to know they aren't messing with Crystal City, so at least you guys have that bit of satisfaction." he crosses his arms and frowns at the lack of action. Arcee transforms. "I don't know, Hot Rod," Arcee replies, "But maybe you'll get to help with the negotiating." She starts her engine. "Ok, I'm ready to go." "Branching out IS a very good idea, Hot Rod. It shows that you are adaptable, and impressive." notes Protofire "He is a dangerous mech. Good luck then, Arcee, First Aid. Do visit again." he bows Hot Rod shrugs and transforms as he rolls up beside Arcee, "I'm sorry.. but my place is with the Autobots.. but I'll be back as soon as I get the OK from Optimus!" the cavalier states cheerfully. "Thank you again for speaking with us," First Aid says, turning towards the gate. Murusa nods to them all, "Good cycle, and you are most welcome." "Now then... Mouse? " asks Protofire, glancing down to the mech. Mouse smiles and looks up at Protofire. "Hmm?" Mouse asks with an audible instead of words. His optics look up as if expecting something. Murusa squeezes the youngling's shoulders softly. Protofire states "When I am speaking to people, try not to interrupt, okay? Also, I am afraid the hugs must be withheld until I offer first - especially in front of visitors. " his words were soft and kind. Mouse frowns. "Oh." He looks like he's done something wrong, and feels disappointed. "Maybe I shouldn't even talk to you at all!" Mouse blurts out, unable to contain his anger. "....Sorry, Protofire." Mouse can't even look up at the elder Crysguard. Protofire frowns "That was uncalled for. You can speak to me of course." he states "You just have to well, put off the hugs until a more appropriate time. Does that make sense? ' he crouches to try and circle Mouse around the waist and heft him up! Murusa sighs at Mouse, "We are on duty Mouse dear. We don't mind you coming to visit, but we were talking about very important things with the Autobots that needed our focus. It's fine to say hello, but then respectfully keep your peace until our company is gone or we are off duty. Okay?" Mouse's super lightweight form is easily hefted up by Protofire until their optics meet. "Uh-huh." Mouse says sadly to Protofire, then smiles. "I wouldn't want to stop talking to you anyway otherwise I won't learn any more Crystalocution!" Mouse seems in a little better mood, anyway. Mouse then frowns again at hearing Murusa's words. "So you don't want me around while you are on duty, Murusa?" Mouse asks, trying to clarify. Protofire states "Mouse, you are overstating what we want you to do every time. We did not say you need to stay away. Nor did I say that you shouldn’t speak to me at all." he carefully puts Mouse back down "Assuming such things are not nice." You say, "I just said I do not mind it Mouse. Just know that my job takes my focus. I may not be able to attend to you as quickly as you would like, so you will have to be patient." Mouse averts his gaze again, "Sorry you two." Mouse fidgets, placing his left hand on his right forearm. "I'll try to do better next time. I was just so happy to see you... but if you are still on duty, then looks like I will have to wait." Mouse says, realizing he's probably in the way. Murusa draws close to Mouse and tips his face up by putting a finger under his chin, "Just for a bit longer dear, then we can do anything you want." she assures him softly. Protofire nods with a smile "Apology accepted. And yes, we'll be off duty soon. I'll make sure you know our schedules so that you know when you CAN hug us." he promises. Mouse smiles, "Aaaaannnything?" He grins, his cheezy grin already indicating what he wants to do. "I want to practice some more! So I'll wait for you at the Coliseum." Mouse decides, then looks to Protofire. "I have a better idea! How about a HUG schedule?!" Mouse asks with anticipation, making a boring old 'work schedule' into something fun. Murusa hms, then a nod, "Anything." she agrees, "Even practicing. And of course a hug schedule sounds like a good plan to me." she notes to the youngling. Protofire hrms "we can work in a schedule, see how it works. How about you work it into our schedules so that they do not overlap? " he offers Mouse. Mouse says, "Ooooookaay!" and bounces happily in place. "I'll be waiting at the Coliseum. Hope to see you soon!" Mouse waves and looks like he's finally going to head off and let you two work. Murusa smiles as the youngster runs off, "He hasn't told me if he wants me to adopt him yet... but I continue to hope." she states to Protofire. Protofire nods and admits softly "I do not know if I could survive him." he guffaws a little bit, jokingly Murusa hms to Protofire, "You will have to if you intend for us to be one, dearest." she notes in a whisper to the mech, idly toying with the mech's beard. Protofire lifts his chin a little and chortles softly "oh I know. I'm just playing up the 'old mech'." he smiles at her, reaching up to take her hand. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Arcee's LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Hot Rod's LogsCategory:Mouse's LogsCategory:Murusa's LogsCategory:Protofire's Logs